Liquid crystal display (LCD) devices are light weighted and low in power consumption. Nowadays, LCD devices are widely used in various electronic products. Gate-driver on Array (GOA) technology contributes to an important technical part of the rapid development of the LCD devices. According to GOA technology, shift registers are integrated on the pixel array substrate. The scanning and driving of the LCD panel are implemented through the controlling of thin-film transistors (TFTs). Also, GOA and pixel array substrate can be formed through one fabrication step, reducing the fabrication cost. Compared to conventional chip on film (COF) technology and chip on glass (COG) technology, GOA technology requires lower power consumption and improves the integration level of the LCD panel. Thus, less packaging area is needed for the LCD panel, and narrow bezel design can be obtained.
However, some issues exist in conventional GOA technology. For example, shift registers are highly dependent on TFTs. Especially, the threshold voltages of the TFTs can have significant impact on the stability of the shift registers. The instability of the threshold voltages of the TFTs can cause instability of the shift registers. As a result, in operation, the shift registers may not function properly or may even fail.